toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 25: Right Out of a Fairy Tale
is the twenty-fifth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis In the next Shadow Town, the ToQgers come across various fictional characters, with Tokatti's favorite childhood superhero Ryo Knight appearing before him to encourage him, but all is not as it seems. Plot After overexerting himself while training with Right and Hikari for the next Shadow Town, Tokatti falls asleep on the couch while Mio treats his wounds before the ToQgers arrive to the Otogi Dark Station where they encounter fairy tale characters brought to life by Pinspo Shadow as part of Emperor Z's scheme to acquire the light from the fictional characters. However, Emperor Z is disappointed by the fairy tale characters' lack of light as Barone Nero offers to take over and orders Pinspo Shadow to destroy them in hopes it would stir up inner darkness. While ToQ 6gou holds off Baron Nero and Pinspo Shadow, the other ToQgers spirit the fairy tale characters away. ToQ 2gou remains behind before he is saved by a figure he recognizes as Ryo Knight; Tokatti explains to Mio and Kagura that Ryo Knight is a super hero he made up as a child. The Shadow Line forces eventually find them as the ToQgers and Ryo Knight fight them side-by-side. But with Ryo Knight's encouragement, ToQ 2gou decides to use the training he and the others did to drive Baron Nero back before the ToQgers use a Fairy Tale Collection variation of the Rainbow Rush to finish Pinspo Shadow off. When Pinspo Shadow is revived, ToQ-Oh and Build Dai-Oh are formed to fight the enlarged Shadow Creep. Build Dai-Oh equips the Tank Ressha to become Build Dai-Oh Tank while ToQ-Oh equips the Build Ressha to become ToQ-Oh Build to finish their opponent off. Later, Tokatti explains to Mio that Ryo Knight is modeled after his older brother and the two have moment before their friends start the fireworks celebration. Elsewhere, as Madame Noir learns that Miss Glitta is still alive within Emperor Z, General Schwarz is revealed to have survived his fall into the river as he finds his Kurainer still intact. Cast * : * : **Young Tokatti: * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * / : Mizuki Ohno *Naked King: *Momotarou: *Cinderella: *Red Riding Hood: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Right Out of a Fairy Tale: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - Pink **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - Yellow *Final appearance of ToQ 3gou Pink and ToQ 5gou Yellow. *This is the second episode to feature only the female ToQgers initiating a Transfer Change, following Station 9. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 3gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': Omitted *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *The "naked king" (from the Emperor's New Clothes) was portrayed by John Kaminari, who previously portrayed Richard Brown (Shinken Brown) in Shinkenger. *Oddly enough, this isn't the first time Sentai heroes have encountered Momotaro or Cinderella, with Boukenger likewise encountering both scenarios in two separate episodes. *Mio and Kagura have used to ability to Quick-Change as Little Red Riding Hood and Cinderella. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Station 25: Right Out of a Fairy Tale, Station 26: The Fight that Started in a Bathhouse, Station 27: A New Power and Station 28: Uncool but Cool. DSTD08947-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08947-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢おとぎ話が飛び出して」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢おとぎ話が飛び出して」 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi